Never Die
by saoirse
Summary: Trinity's last moments in Reloaded. Does contain spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or any of Evanescence's lyrics (Whisper). But if anyone wants to give them to me for my 18th birthday (which is really near) they can feel free.  
  
A/N: Ok after this one I swear no more Evanescence song-fics. It's out of my system now. Anything between { } is from Trinity's POV, anything between [ ] is Neo's POV.  
  
Never Die  
  
{ Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now }  
  
Trinity prayed for Neo to come to her rescue as she plummeted towards the ground. She knew it would hurt a lot when she landed on the car beneath her. 'I'll probably need some medical attention when I get back to the real world,' she thought sarcastically. At the very least, there would be broken bones to deal with, but there could be internal damage from the fall too.  
  
Then everything changed. She felt the bullet rip through her leather clothes and straight into her heart. 'Neo...,' she whispered as she fell towards her end.  
  
{ Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself }  
  
Neo saw her falling and pushed himself harder. He would never know exactly how he managed it but he caught her just as she was about to hit the car. He swept her up onto the roof of a nearby building. It was only then he noticed the small hole in her clothes where the bullet had entered. He thought back on what the Architect had told him. That it was pointless to choose the door he had, that Trinity would still die. Neo looked down on her and knew that she was dying right there in his arms.  
  
[ This truth drives me  
  
Into madness ]  
  
"The bullet's still inside," he said realising that it was causing even more damage by staying there. All of a sudden his mind kicked into play. 'I'm the goddamn One! I own this place. I can get that bullet out.'  
  
He reached in, willing himself to just see and focus on the code and not the fact that this was the woman he loved. It wasn't easy. Her screams kept pulling him back to truth.  
  
[ I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
If I will it all away ]  
  
Finally the bullet was out. He threw it away. "I'm sorry Neo. I had to." He hated to hear her voice so weak. It didn't seem right. "I understand." It was all he could voice but his heart wanted to say much more.  
  
[ Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep, never die) ]  
  
He could feel her pulse slowing and knew that even though the bullet was gone, there was far too much damage for her to live. He was frightened to watch her struggle for breath and willing herself to stay alive but he was even more afraid of what he knew would come soon. Of watching her take her final breath in his arms.  
  
[ I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come ]  
  
He felt her pulse stop and knew she was gone. He couldn't move, couldn't think. Didn't want to accept the truth. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and willed them away. Tears were a sign of weakness and this was a place he couldn't be weak in.  
  
[ Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears ]  
  
'She brought me back, why can't I bring her back?' The thought grew rapidly in his mind. He could bring her back, he was sure of it now. He could end his suffering and pain and the pain he knew Morpheus and Link must be feeling watching their friend die.  
  
[ I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
If I will it all away ]  
  
He pushed his hand inside her once again and wrapped it round her heart. He began to massage it, willing it to start again. "You can't die Trinity. I need you too goddamn much."  
  
[ Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep, never die) ]  
  
He looked down at her as he pumped her heart. She looked like an angel, his angel. He swore he could hear her voice in his ear begging him to bring her back. He prayed he could.  
  
[ Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end ]  
  
Although he knew it probably only took less then a couple of minutes to him it felt like an eternity. He heard her gasp and realised that he'd done it. He held her tighter then he ever had before and knew that he would do this time and time again if he had to. She couldn't die. He would never let her.  
  
[ Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep, never die) ]  
  
A/N: Ok yeah so this is probably clutching at straws but so what. Couldn't really remember the exact wording of that part of the film (I only saw it once and I was a bit caught up in the moment. In other words I was nearly crying), so just tell me if there's anything wrong with it and I'll change it. Please tell me what you thought though. Could use the advice if anyone's willing to give.  
  
Oh yeah and there's just one last thing I'd like to add.....KEANU REEVES IS FINE!!!!!! :o) :o) :o) 


End file.
